Sunshine, Lollipop
by The Mocking J
Summary: Tony gets Arianna a present to cheer her up after Loosha leaves them.


_**[[I know people don't like long A/N. But this is my fanfic and I shall rant about my awesome feels however much I please. So HA.**_

_**Omg, only a few days 'til PL6 comes out now. Omg guys, my FEELS. This is apparently going to be the last game in which our beloved professor stars as the main protagonist. :'( Hopefully they'll make a third trilogy with another PL character as the hero... Like TEENAGE LUKE TRITON for example. :3**_

Clive: **You do realize that I impersonated an older Luke for most of the Unwound Future, right?**

_**Yeah, but why would Level 5 bother bringing YOU back for another game?**_

Clive: **One word: **_**fangirls.**_

_**...Shut up. **_

Clive: **What can I say? All the ladies love me. ;)**

_**You wish! Ok, rant over. This takes place just before post- Last Spectre with some spoilers.]]**_

* * *

Sunshine, Lollipop

Arianna Barde covered her mouth as she released a dainty yawn. Sitting up against the pillows, she rubbed at her eyes; they were still slightly sore, a result of her crying herself to sleep last night. First she had dreamt of her father's death, then of Loosha. It had been a year since Papa had left her and Tony. Loosha had died mere days ago, sacrificing herself for the discovery of the Golden Garden where the clean air could cure Arianna—

_No _Arianna thought firmly. If she delved on Loosha's demise right now she would only feel regret. _I must be strong. I must keep going for Tony's sake— I'm all he has left. _With these words echoing through her mind like a mantra chant, Arianna pulled back the peach coloured curtains of her four post bed, allowing the morning light to stream in and hit her pale face. The sunlight was a comfort; revitalizing and hopeful. It assured her that a new day awaited her. _I'm going to __**live **_Arianna decided optimistically, determinedly.

She rallied herself out of bed, put on her favourite navy blue dress, and brushed her ginger hair, securing it in place with a white bow. After slipping her shoes on, Arianna went downstairs to find her brother. A small smile tugged at her lips when she passed the framed photo of the two of them in the hall. The picture had been taken at a younger, happier time; Tony was barely more than a grinning toddler back then. Meanwhile, Arianna appeared to be a serene healthy young girl.

A trail of dust came away from the banister as Arianna descended the staircase– perhaps they should hire someone to clean the house. She entered the large dining room, expecting to see Tony eating his breakfast at the table. When there was no sign of him there she searched around their home, calling for him. He might have gone to visit the lake. She had seen Tony carrying fruit around on several occasions; he was taking Loosha's favourite food to her former home, like an offering to a memorial shrine. If that was the case, surely he wouldn't be gone too long. The lake was only outside Barde Manor.

Arianna relaxed into one of the settees in the lounge and waited for her brother's return. However, several hours passed without sign of him. Arianna considered going out to look for Tony, but what would the other villagers think if they saw her? Would they be pitiful or did they still regard her as a bringer of misfortune upon the town?

The sound of a door closing interrupted her troubled reverie. She instantly ran out to find Tony standing in the parlour.

"Tony! Where have you been?" Arianna demanded.

Tony scuffed the floor with his foot apologetically. "Sorry if I worried you, but I wanted to get you something to cheer you up..." Arianna's eyes widened when pulled a big swirly red lollipop out of his yellow coat pocket and handed it to her.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"I bought it from Aunt Taffy's sweet stall," Tony explained "She only sells candy to children but she's really nice..." He paused for a moment and continued quietly "Some of the kids at the market also said hello to me. I think we should go visit them and try to make friends..."

He was quite surprised when Arianna gave a reluctant nod of agreement. She whispered "We will visit them one day, I promise... but can we wait until I feel a bit better?"

"Of course!"

Arianna knew she couldn't shut herself away forever, but as soon as she stopped hurting she would venture out into the world and feel the sun on her skin. Tony had already taken those first steps. With time, she would follow him.

She smiled at Tony a took a lick of the lollipop. "Mmmm... Cherry flavour- my favourite!"

* * *

_**[[This is for **__Your Friendly Irishman__, __**who said **_**"I have a request to can you make a fanfic about arianna and tony".**

_**It's funny, I was just having a conversation the other day about how it would be nice to see more fics about the kids from Misthallery— Arianna, Tony, Crow and the whole Black Raven gang need more love!]] **_


End file.
